Warriors Shadowhunters Crossover
by xoxTigerlilyxox
Summary: As far as I know, this has never been done before. The Warrior cats live in a Shadow World. xxx CURRENTLY PAUSED
1. Chapter 1

Firepaw struggled to keep up as Bluestar, Redtail and Lionheart raced on ahead. Their runes for heightened speed were activated, glowing in their pelts. Only when a shadowhunter activated a rune could it be seen, and even then, only their fellow shadowhunters could see it without the aid of magic.

Firepaw himself hadn't been able to draw this rune, so his pawsteps were clumsy. His emerald eyes blazed with frustration. Mousefur stayed solidly by his side.

"I'm fine." Firepaw meowed through gritted teeth, "You can go on ahead."

Mousefur purred with amusement, "Bluestar's orders." She mewed simply.

"Then at least draw the speed rune for me!" Firepaw pleaded as he noticed his other clan mates almost disappear out of sight.

"I can't." Mousefur mewed, trotting briskly along as she stared ahead with determination.

"Why not?" Firepaw demanded, suddenly coming to a halt, forcing Mousefur to stop and face him.

" _Also_ Bluestar's orders." Mousefur gazed calmly back at him. Firepaw glared at her until she explained, "She wants you to learn how to draw runes yourself, so that Lionheart doesn't have to do it for you."

"I can't see behind me though! Anyway, she's a warlock, what does she know about runes?" Complained Firepaw.

"You don't have to _see,_ you have to _feel._ " Mousefur mewed, strategically ignoring the apprentice's comment about their blue-furred leader, "The rune will glow in your mind, blocking out all your other thoughts, and you draw it with your tail without thinking, _or_ seeing."

"Well all I can think about right now is fresh-kill." Firestar mumbled.

"When we've seen the evidence, we can go back to camp and eat. This is an important lesson for you today." Mousefur meowed, and started trotting off after the others. Now they really _were_ out of sight.

"It was a moloch demon." Redtail concluded, later on. They had examined the evidence carefully as Firepaw watched, green eyes wide with admiration.

"Just _one_ moloch? Not a group? A phalanx, I mean." Asked Whitestorm, puzzled.

"I know, it's odd isn't it?" Lionheart agreed, sniffing at the oily ground and scorched trees.

"If it had been a phalanx," Redtail mewed, "There would be a lot more damage and we'd probably have a forest fire on our paws."

"We must report this to StarClan," Bluestar meowed, "Tell the mundanes that this was caused by some twolegs messing about."

"If only." Redtail sighed.

"Are we gonna hunt it down?" Firepaw mewed eagerly.

"Looks like it," Redtail replied, "But _we_ will, not you. Molochs are too dangerous for apprentices." And with a flick of his unique tail, he started following Bluestar as she led the group back to camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the ThunderClan camp, Firepaw grabbed a mouse from the fresh-kill pile and went to sit beside his friend Graypaw. "Find out anything interesting?" The long-haired grey tom asked him.

"Yeah," Firepaw replied, "The demon was a Moloch."

"Just one?" Asked Graypaw, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Yep," Mumbled Firepaw around a mouthful of mouse, "The shadowhunters thought it was very strange."

"So, are we going to hunt it down?" Graypaw meowed eagerly, having finished his own mouse.

"Nope. Apparently Molochs are too dangerous for apprentices." Firepaw sighed.

"What if we ask Bluestar?" Suggested Graypaw, excitement shining in his wide yellow eyes.

"I don't think she'll let us," Firepaw mewed, "She heard Redtail tell me they're too dangerous."

Graypaw let out a massive sigh and the excitement faded from his expression.

"Unless…" Firepaw whispered, he had an idea.

"Unless what?" Graypaw turned towards his friend, eyes glowing once again.

"Unless we go and hunt it down ourselves!" Firepaw mewed quietly.

"We could get in big trouble…" Mewed Graypaw with doubt dripping from his words.

"Think about it Graypaw," Firepaw insisted, "If we manage to kill the demon then warriors like Redtail will start treating us apprentices with more respect. They treat us like we're no better than the mewling kits in the nursery!"

"That's true," Graypaw admitted, pausing to think, "Okay then, when shall we go?"

"We'll go tonight!" Firepaw mewed, trembling with anticipation and excitement.

"Okay, we'd better go and get some sleep then," Mewed Graypaw.

The two cats padded over to the apprentice's den and slipped quickly inside without any cat noticing, then they settled down to sleep until sundown.

"Wake up Firepaw!" Graypaw hissed as he prodded his sleepy friend in the side.

"Ouch!" Meowed Firepaw with a grunt, but he rolled over and got up onto his ginger paws.

"Let's go and kill the demon!" Graypaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Follow me." Firepaw mewed. He peeked out of the den to check if there were any cats watching, but the coast was clear. He beckoned to Graypaw with his tail and slunk out of the den, before racing across the camp and out through the Dirtplace exit. The cats ran side by side into the forest and Graypaw twitched his nose.

"I don't smell it." He complained.

"Let's just go to where it was last time. Come on!" Firepaw meowed.

Neither apprentice had the speed rune yet, so they ran as fast as they could without it, darting around bushes and dodging tree stumps. They soon reached the place where Firepaw had been earlier that day to look at the evidence.

Graypaw sniffed at the oil, "This stinks!" He exclaimed.

"I know." Firepaw replied, grimacing as the stench of the oil reached his nose too, it was worse than it had been earlier.

"I can hear something." Graypaw whispered.

Suddenly, a bush behind him burst into flames and he leapt away, the tip of his tail fur singed.

"It's here." Firepaw breathed.

The demon approached them, it was the size of a twoleg but with a liquid attachment where the legs should be and long, sharp claws. Where a twoleg's eyes would be were empty, black sockets spewing billows of dark smoke.

The cats knew that they had to pounce into it and bite at its core with their marked teeth to kill it, but they were frozen to the spot, eyes wide with fear. As the Moloch demon got closer flames streamed towards them out of its eye sockets and the cats only just managed to leap out of the way with a screech.

A flash of white flew past the apprentices and into the demon, taking it by surprise. Firepaw and Graypaw stared in admiration as Whitestorm killed the Moloch skilfully and it disintegrated with a blood-curdling, high pitched scream. Then Whitestorm turned on them.

"What were you thinking?" He spat.

"We-we-" Mewed Firepaw, struggling to get his words out due to shock. Graypaw was still frozen, staring at the spot where the demon had been just a heartbeat before.

"You could've been killed!" Whitestorm snarled as Redtail and Bluestar rushed into the clearing.

"What happened Whitestorm?" Asked Bluestar.

"Did you kill the Moloch?" Asked Redtail.

"I tried to sneak up on it like you suggested Bluestar, but these two apprentices had already disturbed it, so I just had to launch myself at it whilst it was distracted." He explained to his leader, then he turned to Redtail, "Yes, I killed it, but these two were about to become crowfood."

"You said we helped you distract it." Firepaw pointed out, he had recovered whilst Whitestorm was explaining.

"You were as much use as a dead fox," Spat Whitestorm, fuming, "I would've been able to creep up on it if you hadn't already disturbed it! You put all of us in danger!"

"We're sorry." Firepaw mewed quietly, glancing over at Graypaw who was still in a state of shock. Bluestar flicked her tail in his direction, using her warlock magic, and a shroud of orange glow surrounded Graypaw until he was calm.

"Are you okay, Graypaw?" Bluestar asked him.

"Yes, thank you. I'm very sorry." Replied Graypaw, drooping his head and staring at his paws in shame.

"Redtail told you that Moloch demons are too dangerous for apprentices," Bluestar meowed, "Learn to listen to your elders." And with that she turned and started trotting back to camp with the others close behind.

 _Starclan, how could I have been so mouse-brained?_ Firepaw wondered, gazing up at the stars of Silverpelt as he padded along, _I know that they will punish us harshly, we broke so many sections of the code! I'm sorry, I hope that you can forgive me, so I can become a brave shadowhunter and warrior, I can't live like a mundane cat!_

Firepaw turned to speak to Graypaw but he too was staring up at the sparkling sky, and Firepaw didn't want to disturb his thoughts so he just trotted on, tail and head low in disgrace.


End file.
